Mistletoe during Christmas
by blueglassmoon
Summary: Sougo is on his way to visit his sister when the China girl decided to follow him. What will he do to annoy her during his visit?


**Ara! A late fanfic for everyone! XD this is actually for Christmas but I'm too late for that I guess. Oh well! Another OkiKagu fic! One-shot for everyone! R&R but most importantly, enjoy! and oh, sorry for the grammars, typo, and error in word usage XD *bows***

* * *

Today is cold and snows are falling everywhere enveloping the earth's ground with pure white glitters. The surroundings are quiet but the colorful lights of the small houses are dancing, blinking in a rhythm. Small trees are decorated with colorful polished balls and golden ribbons. You can even hear joyful music from those houses. Besides, it's Christmas day today. People are gathering together, enjoying the special feast they prepared.

"Gin-chan just gave me 10 boxes of sukonbu as Christmas gift. Shinpachi-kun gave me few boxes of sukonbu as well. Even Anego gave me some sukonbu. Even that stupid Madao, Zura, and Elizabeth! They are just giving me the same thing for Christmas!" she complained.

A girl with vermilion colored hair tied in a pair of buns and wearing red winter clothing sat alone on the bench somewhere in the park. Her feet sway back and forth as she stares at the dim sky with her big bright cerulean eyes. Her mouth is currently occupied by dried kelp called sukonbu. She left her white beast, I mean her big pet dog, Sadaharu, at home today. She's too lazy to take him on a walk right now. It's cold and quiet but the Yorozuya is now occupied by the drunken old men and Otae is making some tamagoyaki which are famous as dark matters that could easily kill an elephant in just one go. Because of that ruckus, Kagura decided to leave the house and escape the closing demise from Otae's 'dark matter'.

"I don't wanna go back! I'm too young to die early!"

"This is the best time to die, China, so please let me spill your disgusting guts here," a familiar voice said casually in his signature deadpanned manner.

The first division captain from Shinsengumi, Okita Sougo, is having a day off today. Sougo is not in his usual black uniform; he's just wearing his casual kimono and hakama but with dark red scarf around him today. He's unusually holding a bouquet of flowers and a basket of fruits. Since its Christmas, Kondo is planning to have a party at the headquarters later tonight and assigning things to every member for preparation. Since there's no work, he asked Kondo if he could go visit someone today and Kondo permitted him to do so. As he's on his way to his destination, he saw a familiar glimpse of vermilion sitting on the bench. A sadistic smirk crept on his face. He just found one of his targets on his must to-do checklist.

Must annoy China as much as possible. Once a week.

An obvious disgust is seen on Kagura's face. It's Christmas for goodness' sake. Christmas day should be fun and peaceful. Why are there still stupid crap roaming around? That's what she's thinking.

"What the hell are you doing here, you good-for-nothing tax robber sadist?" she said calmly, picking her nose.

"I'm having a stroll right now. I just happened to found you and remembered that I must annoy you," he said, showing her his must to-do checklist written on a small white paper, "must annoy China as much as possible. Once a week."

"What's up with that must to-do f*cking list, stupid brat?! Are you here to pick a fight, huh?!" Kagura stood up, giving him an indecent finger.

A vein popped on Sougo's head but calmly replied to her dirty statement, "oi, China. Fix your manners. You're insulting a police officer here. I could arrest you because of that."

"Shut up, Sadist! You're no police officer! And you're not even in your Shinsengumi uniform. And you're not in work for sure!"

"Yeah right, whatever, China. I don't have time to deal with you any longer. I'm going," he said, he's about to go (before he loses his temper here in such delicate day) when he felt something pointed behind him. Kagura is pointing her purple parasol to his head.

"One more step and I'll explode your head into bits."

"What now? I said I don't have time to deal with you."

"Where are you heading to?" she said with a hint of curiosity.

"I'm going to a place where brats like you are not allowed."

"F*ck you, Sadist! You're a brat too, ya know!"

"I'm older than you. Four years older than you, China, four years. So you better go home, little girl, and eat some food with Danna," he said, stressing the words 'four years'. He felt his rival tremble in anger and he smirk. He really loves it whenever the China girl's temper is on its peak.

"Shut up! I'm bored! I command you to take me with you!"

"Take you? With me? That sounds different to me. You better rephrase it."

"Tsk! You're so annoying, Sadist. Just go with the flow, would ya!

"Do whatever you want. I won't take any responsibility if something happened to you."

So the adventure of the China girl and Sadist guy started.

* * *

"Hey Sadist, where are we going anyway? We've been walking forever, ya know!" Kagura asked, excited of where he will take her or rather…

"You're just following me, brat. So will you drop the word 'we'," Sougo answered, annoyed at the girl who keeps following him.

"What a stubborn guy! Anyway! What's with that flowers and basket?"

"I'm giving it to _her; she's _someone important to me."

"Oh? You're giving it to a girl? Your girlfriend? Who is the unfortunate woman that fell to your tricks, sicko?" Kagura questioned in disgust, she suddenly felt something aching inside her. _I probably ate too much today._

"Its 'fortunate', China. Are you somewhat jealous?"

Kagura almost drop her sukonbu box "J-jealous?! Why would I, huh?!"

"How would I know? Maybe you like me that's why."

"That's just despicable! I won't like someone like you who is a nasty disgusting lame lazy lousy stupid jerk sadist!"

"Oi oi! That's just too much, China. I will really arrest you for insulting me, you annoying b*tch," he said in his usual deadpanned manner, unfazed at her nasty words.

"Bastard! Who are you calling b*tch, huh?!" Kagura can't take any of his insult right now and snapped out of her composure, pointing her purple parasol at his face. "I will destroy that stupidly annoying face of yours before we arrive at our destination!"

"Whatever and besides," he sighed and pointed something behind her, "we're already here."

"Huh?" Kagura turned her head to see what's behind her. She just blinked at what she saw, "This is no house or something similar to that… This is a cemetery!"

"Did I mention that I'm headed to house? I did not, did I? Such a stupid girl."

"H-hey Sadist! Are you playing pranks on me or something?! Why the hell are we here?!"

"Ugh, China. I feel like throwing up because of your air headed ideals. If you want to know then follow me," he said as he started climbing up the stairs and ignoring Kagura's loud complains.

"If this is just a joke, I will f*cking kill you, you damn Sadist!" she said, following him from behind.

"As long as you die painfully in return."

The two of them continued to walk, passing by some graves covered with snows. Kagura looked around, wondering why the Shinsengumi captain went to this place this Christmas day. She tilted her head to the left to take a glimpse of Sougo's face and just saw a hint of sadness in his eyes. Is he visiting someone here? Maybe a relative's grave? She is not sure; she really does not know her rival fully well. Sougo suddenly went into halt that the wondering Kagura almost bumped into him but thanks to her fast reflex, she immediately went into a halt before that happen. She looked at grave in front of him.

"O…kita…" she looked at the grave closer, "Mitsuba… Who is-"

"She's my older sister. She died a year ago because of lung disease," he said, smiling a bit. Seeing Kagura went quiet, he continued, "Aneue is very kind and gentle. She loves to add spice to all the food she ate."

"…"

Sougo kneel one knee and put the bouquet and the basket of fruits on his sister's grave. "China, would you mind joining me? I'm going to pray for Aneue."

"O-okay!" Kagura imitated his action and joined him, praying for his sister.

Few moments later, the two them finished praying and stood up. Kagura felt uncomfortable at the silence surrounding them. She could feel the sadness of Sougo as he stares at the grave of his beloved sister. Christmas Day is supposed to be the day of joy and happiness, not sadness and grief like this. She wants to do something to change this depressing mood without disrespecting the grave. Kagura looked around to find something that might help her to change the atmosphere until she spotted something up to a tree.

"What's that?" she asked as she points at the green thing, breaking the silence between them.

"What are you pointing at, China?"

"Don't 'China' me, just look at that thing! What's that? It's the middle of winter yet it has leaves."

Sougo looked up to see what she's pointing and saw a green plant attached to the branch of the snow-covered tree.

"That's called _mistletoe,_ China. Don't tell me that you don't know that."

"Of course, I don't! Why would I even bother to ask you that if I know? Don't be stupid, Sadist."

"I know I'm stupid but not as stupid as you are."

"Shut the f*ck up! So anyway, what's mistletoe?"

"As you can see, it's a plant," he simply explained, annoying her more. He has forgotten that they are still standing in front of his sister's grave.

"I know! Explain it further, will ya!"

"God, China, you're so demanding. It's a plant, a parasitic plant. Just like you."

"What do you mean by that, huh?! I'm not a parasite!"

Ignoring her loud mouth, Sougo continued, "It's also used as a decoration for Christmas. They say-". He suddenly stopped. An idea popped out from the corner of his mind as an evil smirk crept on his face again. "Oi, China. You said that your friends only gave you one similar thing which is sukonbu, right?"

"Oh? So you heard. Well, yeah! It's really annoying! I love sukonbu and all but at least give something different other than that! I also know how to get tired of something."

"Then let's have a deal right now, China. I'll give you something different other than sukonbu but you have to follow my simple instruction."

"I don't trust your words!"

"Then don't. It's not really my concern if you receive nothing other than that crap," he was about to go when he heard her answer. Now this is fun.

"Fine! I'll do it! You better give me something good and keep your word!"

"Samurai keeps his word and I'm samurai, little girl."

"So what's the instruction?"

_I wonder if she knows that, _he thought. "All you have to do is going to the place under the mistleto. Be sure that you are under it," he said, pointing at the place under the mistletoe. Luckily, there's no grave under it so she's free to stay there.

Kagura followed his word and went under it. She looked up to check if she's really under the mistletoe. She knows that the sadist is up to something but she have to let it go just for today. _It freaks me out whenever I see that stupid sad expression of his._

"So what now?"

"Just stay there and don't go anywhere," he said, as he approaches her slowly. "Be a good girl and don't do unnecessary action without my consent."

Kagura and Sougo are now face-to-face with each other. She gulps, nervous at how sudden close they are. She could feel him slowly leaning towards her but her body cannot move, refusing to push him away. Kagura shut her eyes tightly as she felt soft pressure on her lips. Sougo is surprised at how sweet her lips are despite that she loves eating sukonbu. His hand moved on its own, cupping her other cherry-colored cheek. He does not know what to do. He's supposed to be teasing her, annoying her more but now, he's kissing her for real. He then felt something warm wrapping around his neck, pulling him more to the girl. Their kisses are gentle and soft, exploring each other bit by bit. His other arm wrapped around her waist, pulling the petite girl closer to his body. Kagura felt so protective with him and could not refuse his desire or push him away. He's far from the sadist she knows; this guy is gentle and soft. The of them pulled away slowly, gasping for air. Sougo looked at her with those serious copper eyes, searching her then quickly shove something in the pocket of her jacket.

"You have no shame, Sadist. Kissing a girl in the middle of cemetery."

"Same goes for you, China."

"Tsk! Bastard…"

"I should go back to the headquarters now. You should go back to Yorozuya as well," he said, turning his back on her.

"Y-yeah," she simply answered, cupping her burning red cheeks with her gloved hands.

He bowed in front of his sister's grave before muttering a greeting for her, "Merry Christmas, China", then left.

Kagura went closer to the grave and said something before leaving, "Your little brother is a jerk but don't worry! Leave him to me! And oh, Merry Christmas!"

* * *

The Yato girl arrived at Yorozuya. It's all peaceful and clean right now. Maybe the party has finished while she's gone. She found Gintoki lying on the sofa, reading the newest issue of Jump as usual and Shinpachi sorting some things.

"Welcome back, Kagura-chan."

"Oi, Kagura. Where have you been all this time? Little girls shouldn't roam around that long," Gintoki said under his Jump but Kagura did not reply, instead she looked at the little gift box that she's currently holding. "What the hell is that? Some sort of bomb?"

"It's a gift given to me by that sadist."

"From Soichiro-kun? It must be some kind of bomb. Kagura, throw out somewhere far away from here. It's a dangerous thing."

"Gin-san, it's Sougo," Shinpachi corrected him.

"No way! He gave me this under that mistletoe plant so it might mean something!" she retorted at him and went inside the cabinet shelf, I mean her room.

Wait. Under the mistletoe? What? Gintoki looked at Kagura, her cheeks are blushing and she's smiling non-stop. What the hell happened between them under that… wait… mistletoe… "Oi, Pachi boy! Come here for a sec."

"What now, Gin-san? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"What will happen if a girl and boy are under the mistletoe? There's custom in it, right?" Gintoki asked, worried that it is not what he's currently thinking.

"They say when a man and a woman who meet under a hanging mistletoe were obliged to kiss. What's the problem with that?"

"SOICHIROU-KUUUUUUN! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?!"

"WHAT THE HELL, GIN-SAN! AND IT'S SOUGO NOT SOICHIROU! WILL YOU KEEP THAT IN MIND! AND DON'T REFER KAGURA AS YOUR DAUGHTER IT DOES NOT SUIT YOU AT ALL! YOU'RE NOT EVEN THE IDEAL FATHER MATERIAL!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the Shinsengumi HQ, Sougo returned to the HQ safely without taking any detours. He met Kondo along the way to his room.

"Ah! Sougo! How's your visit with Mitsuba-dono?" the cheerful gorilla asked.

"It was fine and a little fun, I guess," he answered simply.

"Fun? Did you show it to her? Oh well, for sure she'll love your gift for her besides it's your most precious thing. Anyway, I have to go and help the others for preparation. Go to your room and rest for a while, then come and help us later, okay? See ya!"

Kondo left excitedly and is now out of his sight. Sougo just sighed and continue walking to his room. A small smile is formed on his face, thinking of something.

"She better love it or I will end her life in misery," he muttered.

* * *

Kagura, on the other hand, is looking at the small gift Sougo gave her with her bright cerulean eyes. She's currently inside her room, spending her time looking at the box.

"I wonder what's inside."

She removed the red ribbon and opened the box. She then saw a heart-shaped silver locket with silver chain, Kagura opened it and found a picture of a young boy and a girl in her early teens. The boy looks exactly the same as Sougo.

"This is probably his photo when he was young. How disgustingly adorable."

Her eyes shifted to the teenage girl, she resembled Sougo a lot for some reason. Her face is pretty and gentle. She looks like an angel with the demonic sadist.

"Ah…"

Kagura just smiled and put the locket back in the box. Then goes to sleep peacefully.

She's still oblivious at what does it mean when you are under the mistletoe. And until now, Gintoki is frustrated at what did those two did under that freakin's parasitic plant and Shinpachi is super annoyed at him.

"SOFAAAAA-KUUUUUN!"

"IT'S SOUGO! SOUGO! DAMN YOU, GIN-SAN! REMEMBER IT PROPERLY!"


End file.
